AU Bazooka
by Loner Kid
Summary: What if Giannini decided to modify the 10 Yr Bazooka while Lambo is asleep? The result, no, not time travel, is a AU Bazooka! Anyone who gets hit with the AU Bazooka will get switched with their AU self forever, until Giannini finds a way to fix the Bazooka. And what will happen when Tsuna himself gets hit? Wait. What's this? Why am I in a prison? Full summary inside.


**For those of you who met me for the first time, see my profile for ANNOUNCEMENT! - need diet advice? See my profile! I lost 5 lb in 2 weeks~**

**AU Bazooka**

**By: Loner Kid**

**Summary: **What if Giannini decided to modify the 10 Year Bazooka while Lambo is asleep? The result...no, not time travel...is a AU Bazooka! Anyone who gets hit with the AU Bazooka will get switched with their AU/Parallel self forever, until Giannini finds a way to fix the Bazooka. But to fix it, he needs guinea pigs to test it on... Let's just say...the Vongola will never the same again. Can the Sky survive being around with seven strangers/guardians? And what will happen when Tsuna himself gets hit? Wait. What's this? Why am I in a prison!?

**Disclaimer: **Never mine DX

* * *

**AN: This is a semi-crack fic. I thought of this while in shower =w=, which means I'm very relaxed, which allowed my mind, my imagination to run wildly xD So there will be some...ahem..a lot..ahem...crack scenes here and there...= 3= Enjoy! Or not..**

**Updated: Mar. 3, 2014. 2:13 AM**

**Prologue**

Slowly. Sneakily. Quietly.

Giannini let out a shaky breathe he had been holding as he edged closer to the drooling boy in a cow-printed pajama, who was sleeping soundly in the middle of a gigantic pile of candies, grenades, and teddy bears. He couldn't believe he actually got this rare chance! He had been waiting to examine the Bazooka for _ages _ever since their trip to the future. Last time he doesn't have enough time to examine _every_ part of the Bazooka. But now they are back to the past again, no more enemies are after them. Everything is peaceful. He would just have to return the Bazooka before anyone notice the Bazooka's disappearance, which wouldn't be too hard.

Tiptoeing to the edge of the bed, Giannini slowly slipped one hand into the boy's afro and began searching for the familiar cool feeling of the purple Bazooka.

Let's see...slimy..not this. Slippery? Not this either... Sticky? Urk. What's this..moving...

Giannini repressed the urge to scream in pain as that thing just bit him. He took out his hand in the speed of light and threw whatever the thing is that just bit him to the corner of the room. Blowing softly at the injured spot on his hand, he then slipped his hands into the afro again. This time, his hands felt the familiar feeling of a cool, smooth surface. Grinning inwardly at his success, he took the Bazooka out carefully and slipped out of the room...

..not noticing a pair of big, yellow eyes, watching him in the corner.

* * *

After hours of examining, breaking apart, and rebuilding the 10 Year Bazooka, Giannini sighed and wiped a sweat on his brow. He had broken apart the Bazooka and examined every part of it, understanding _exactly _how it worked and how to make it better. He knew the creator of the 10 Year Bazooka is the Vongola's First Lightning Guardian, Lampo, which, is why it is so hard to believe. He couldn't believe that lazy man is the one who created this master piece of work.

Now that he had examined every part of the Bazooka, he is finally satisfied. Even if he wanted to make some changes to the Bazooka and see the result, he doesn't have time since it's already five in the morning and everyone will be waking up in two hours. So he pieced everything back together, and just to make sure the Bazooka is still functioning correctly, he decided to test it on something.

Looking around his room, he's met with junk. Literally, _junks_. There are trash, empty cup of noodles, dissembled technologies, strings of wires intermingled together...everywhere! He couldn't find anything to test on!

Suddenly, something green and shiny from under a pile of boxes caught his eyes. He quickly went to the pile of boxes and took them down one by one, removing the last one cautiously.

There, lying on the ground and staring at him with big, yellow, curious eyes, was Reborn's favorite pet, Leon, the shape-shifting chameleon.

A light bulb lid up in Giannini's head.

Leon is a living thing, so why not use it to experiment on?

Resisting the urge to rub his hands together gleefully, Giannini aimed the Bazooka at Leon, who seemed to be panicking and trying to run away, whispering "sorry little guy", he fired.

When the pink smoke is gone, there stood Leon, as same as always. Thinking the Bazooka is working normally, Giannini placed Leon in his pocket and exited the room. He then returned the Bazooka to Lambo's afro and placed Leon in front of Tsuna's (and Reborn's) room and left.

However, Giannini didn't notice Leon changing into the himself then back into Leon again.

* * *

It's a normal day for the Sawada household. Which means, food fights starting, grenades flying, bullets zooming, screams echoing, and the sound of a a certain clumsy boss tumbling down the stair ringing in everyone's ears.

Everything is going on normally, well...as normal as living with a bunch of mafiosos can get.

It wasn't until Reborn threw his sixth fork into Lambo's afro when Lambo finally can't tolerate anymore. Taking out his Bazooka, Lambo fired at himself with snot dripping down his nose.

BOOM!

Everyone stared curiously as the pink smoke slowly disappeared. However, they weren't greeted by an usual cow-printed shirt-wearing teenage Lambo; instead, they were greeted with a cow-printed shirt-wearing with an APRON on teenage Lambo. Knowing something is wrong, Reborn jumped in front of TYL Lambo immediately and took hold of Leon, ready to strike if the TYL Lambo does anything dangerous.

The TYL Lambo looked confused for a moment, before stopping his gaze on Reborn. Letting out a girlish squeal, TYL Lambo scooped Reborn up and chuckled.

"Honey~ You're back so early! Do you want dinner first? Or perhaps a warm shower?" Ignoring everyone's gaping expression, TYL Lambo frowned as he examined Reborn's infant body. "Oh dear, how did you turn into a baby?"

"Lambo. Stop joking around." Reborn demanded and glared at TYL Lambo as said person merely chuckled at his expression.

"Honey~ You're so cute when you do that, you know? By the way...where are we?" TYL Lambo looked around at the dining room and the people sitting at the table. "And...who are these people?"

Awkward silence followed. Reborn, the only one who's jaw wasn't on the floor, lowered his fedora and demanded in a low tone. "Who. Did. This."

No one said anything, until the sound of a familiar chameleon leaping out of Reborn's fedora broke the silence. It slowly but surely shape-shifted into a human shape...small, chubby, and short. Soon, Giannini with yellow eyes was standing in front of everyone.

Everyone turned their gaze onto the real Giannini, who was sweating furiously at the attention and the sudden cold atmosphere in the room.

"Giannini."

Reborn said, focusing a sudden burst of killing intent onto the poor man.

"Fix this or die."

* * *

**AN: The prologue will be short. But from now on, every chapter will focus mainly on one (or two) people getting hit by the AU Bazooka. The end of each chapter will be the Omake, which is about what happened to the characters in the original universe when they traveled to the AU world.**

**Hey! See the cute little rectangular box down there? I think it needs attention! Try to type something down there, ne? Anything! From advice for this story to how your day goes! Don't think of this as 'reviewing' for the story. Just type anything that's on your mind, anything, random. Anything that you wanna say. Let's just chat, ne? Too nervous? Okay. I'll go first.**

**Today, my mom got really mad at me and she started yelling that she wanna die = ='. Then, she went to the Mall to calm herself, and when she came back, she's as lively as ever! Weird, huh? Are all women (notice, 'women', not 'teenage girls') like that? That's really creepy! Don't you think? Before she's crying and screaming like mad, and now she's watching drama and giggling! ****_Giggling_****! I think I'm gonna have nightmares...**

**So how's your day? Gone anywhere fun? A date, perhaps? (snicker) Swimming party? Tutor lessons? Having trouble with your girl/boyfriend? Found any good animes/novels? Got bullied? Nervous about something? Like a speech, presentation, or a contest? (My Tae Kwon Do GSO Tournament is coming up and I'm joining for the first time! I'm soooo nervous!) Got a bad grade? Fell in love with someone? A test coming up?**

******ANYTHING IS WELCOME! BUT NO FLAMES PLZ!**

**You're also welcome to submit ideas for this fic! However, I already planned out how the Vongola's AU selfs are gonna be. You can still submit ideas of Reborn's AU self tho, or...maybe Varia's AU selfs? I'm still not sure whether they are gonna show up or not. How'd you guys think?**


End file.
